Journey to the Past
by TorchHunter
Summary: When James, Sirius, his parents and a certain redhead are at a muggle pub, Death Eaters attack. Whilst fighting them, someone lets off a bomb causing an explosion. Who are the two new figures, one that imitates James so much? And how will they get back?
1. Chapter 1

Journey to the Past

**Torch-**I do not own Harry Potter :'( or the song hero, that belongs to Enrique Iglesias

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero_

A dark-haired handsome young man stood alone on the stage. He kept his eyes glued to the kareoke screen, clutching the microphone as if it were his last lifeline.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

He'd never told anyone this, but he had stage fright. All his classmates knew him as an arrogant quidditch star, whom all the ladies wanted to be with. But really, he was shy, kind, and pretty romantic. He just wished she would understand that.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

He pushed his glasses further up his sweaty nose as he sang the chorus. His voice was deep yet soft; hitting the notes just right.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

He took a glance at the audience and noticed all eyes on him. He hadn't wanted to do this in the first place, but ever since his mum had found out about his 'fantastic singing voice', she had insisted he take part in a muggle tradition called 'kareoke'. And God knew he could never say no to his mum.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care..._  
_You're here tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

As he sang the last few words to the song, the crowd erupted into applause. He blushed and clumsily stumbled from the stage in search of his parents.

"James! That was beautiful!" Mrs Potter cried, tears clear in her eyes. James mumbled a small "Thanks," ducking his head as his father patted him on the back.

"I'm proud of you son!" Mr Potter said, smiling broadly.

"Excuse me?" A red-headed man said from behind James. The Potters whisked around to face him. "Hi, I'm Mark, I just came over to say I thought you were fantastic. Have you considered being a professional singer when you're older?"

"Erm," began James. "Thanks, but no sir."

"And polite too!" Replied Mark, grinning. "Well you should do, you could be the next Robbie Williams!"

James wasn't sure who this Robbie Williams fellow was, but he knew exactly what he wanted to be when he grew up, and no-one could change his mind.

"Oh no," Mrs Potter said. "My James wants to be an Au-"

"Law enforcer!" James cut in, shooting his mother a quick sideways glance, causing her to blush for her slip.

"Well, my boy!" Mark said. "That is a way to go I must admit! A fine job, looking after the citizens of your town or city."

James was reminded forcably of Professor Slughorn for a short moment. There was something about this man whom James thought was alike to another. Though he was unsure who that 'other' was.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you James…"

"Potter," James said, holding out a hand for the man to shake. He thought he saw a look of dawning comprehension upon Mark's face, but a moment later it was gone and Mark was shaking James' hand rather ferociously, a glint of what appeared to be mischief in his eye.

"Yes, James Potter. Great." Mark said finally letting go of James' hand. "Well, I'd best be off back to my wife, she isn't very good at handling our two daughters alone, cheerio!" And Mark turned his back on the Potters and walked away, presumably back to his two girls and wife.

James stared after him, confused as to where he'd seen that mischievous glint before, because he was sure he had. While he was pondering this, another black-haired boy pounced on him from behind.

"Ha! Prongs you puff!" Sirius grinned. "I'm guessing that little song was for your beloved?"

"Shut up!" James blushed furiously.

"What?" Mrs Potter cried. "My little Jamsie's in love? How come I never knew about this? Why didn't you tell us James?"

"Because it's not important," James muttered, _to you guys anyway,_ he thought.

"Of course it's important James!" Mr Potter scolded. "God, I remember when you were just in diapers, and now you're in love!"

"I'm going to get some air," James muttered leaving the table whilst his father comforted his mother (who had burst into tears at the news), and Sirius was too busy laughing (_and probably peeing himself_ thought James) to notice James had gone.

He left the muggle pub through it's doors, and a blast of cold air burst into his face. It felt oddly relaxing and he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes whilst sitting down on a nearby bench, not a short way away from the pub doors. When James opened his eyes he realised something was different than when he had first entered the muggle pub, with his parents and Sirius. He hadn't noticed it at first because he had just wanted to cool his head, but now his head was clear, he realised there was something in the air. Something big was about to happen, possibly already happening. There was magic all around, even the December snow seemed to glitter upon the frost-ridden ground.

Then he heard it. A scream cut through the silence and the Dark Mark lit up the night sky. Robed figures made their way down the street towards him, setting fire to and destroying everything in sight. James turned on his heel, back into the pub, withdrawing his wand from his jeans pocket as he went. Upon entering, he ran back to the stage and grabbed the microphone from the person who was next for the kareoke. The pub fell silent.

"The Death Eaters are outside, I repeat, there are Death Eaters outside," James warned hoping any magical people present would hear. "Someone warn the Ministry and the rest protect the Muggles. I think the Statute of Secrecy is broken so let's move it people!"

And with that said, James lept from the stage, past his parent's table where Sirius joined him and a cry of "James!" Could be heard issuing from his mother. He shouted back to her "Warn the Ministry!" and kicked the doors open where a couple of Death Eaters were stood outside.

"Stupefy!" James yelled to which Sirius cried also.

The two Death Eaters were immediately knocked out and with a flick of James' wand, were bound and gagged. The two boys jumped over the floor-born Death Eaters onto the street outside. Many more robed figures were prowling, smashing windows and breaking and entering houses, searching for muggles to join their bloodbath.

James was in a battle with two Death Eaters when their was a huge explosion a little up the street. He thought it must be made from someone on his side as Death Eaters that were caught in the blast were thrown unceremoniously into the houses on each side, where they then fell, unconsious, to the ground. After James had finished off his Death Eater, he peered into the smoke from the explosion and tried to make sense of the two shadows which seemed a little shorter than himself.

Soon, the smoke had dispensed and the two figures were shown to be a boy and a girl, possibly around his age. The girl fell to the ground and, shortly after, the boy dropped too. As James drew cautiously closer, he realised the two were covered in cuts, bruises, and soot from the blast.

He bent down between the two figures and checked the girl. She had a cut under her eye, and shocking red hair could slightly be seen from under the layers of dust and rubble. The boy was much worse for wear. He had a black eye, a couple of cuts on his face, a scar on his forehead (although this was old as it was already healed), a possible broken arm, cuts and burns on his arms and legs, and ribbed robes. His glasses hung, broken, from his ear. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes and a gasp fell from his swollen lips as he clutched at James, who was shocked to say the least. The boy's emerald eyes squinted at the person whom he had grabbed, then widened on the realisation of who its was.

"Dad?" He choked, before collapsing; his eyes rolling back into his head leaving a stunned James staring at the boy who mimicked himself, except for his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to the Past

James sat, in the hospital wing, beside the boy that looked so similar to him. After the boy had collapsed, Lily had come to James. Apparently, Mark had been her Dad, and he had told her who the fantastic singer was. She'd also seen him make the announcement on stage, but had not been able to reach him, to help him fight, due to her parents not letting her. However, when all had appeared quiet outside, she had sidled away and came to James. Soon after Lily came, the Ministry's Aurors arrived, along with Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had gone straight to James and bewitched a piece of rubble into a portkey, sending them all straight to Hogwarts, and promised to tell their parents what had happened, or at least most of it.

So here sat James, waiting for Dumbledore to return with news of who the boy and girl was, and what was to happen to them. He had no doubt that Madame Pomfrey, (who was new to the school but had already sorted James out with a lot of Quidditch injuries) would be able to heal the twosome, no matter what their wounds. He also wondered exactly who and where they were from.

Lily and Sirius sat beside him, each pondering their own thoughts, none speaking aloud for fear of breaking the unrequited silence. James' eyes drew from the boy, to Lily. As he basked in her fiery beauty, he thought back to the year so far, where James had become Head Boy and she Head Girl. He had changed that day. He'd vowed to be less arrogant, big-headed, and he no longer cursed people in the corridors (except for Snape but he was always a special case). And now, after all his hard work, Lily liked him. They got along well and no longer had huge rows over barely anything (they still had huge rows, they were just over something big). He even hoped (though he didn't say this allowed) that perhaps, someday, Lily would return his feelings.

While James was in his little (he's not very imaginative) world, Dumbledore entered, followed by their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Orion.

"Thank you Mr Potter, Black and Miss Evans." Dumbldore said, snapping his pupils out of their thoughts. "We'll take it from here, please go back to your Gryffindor and Head's Common Room."

And with that said, the three stood up and left the Hospital Wing wondering why their handsome, long and black-haired, grey-eyed Defense teacher was accompanying the Headteacher on his quest to the Hospital wing.

Once the two black-haired boys and red-haired girl had left, Professors Dumbledore and Orion examined the two students. Orion made a small gasp when peering at the boy, but Dumbledore either didn't hear, or pretended not to notice as he looked at the girl. The students had clearly been cleaned up Madame Pomfrey, the girl's red hair could now be seen and the cut on her cheek had been healed so it was no longer there. The majority of the boy's minor cuts and bruises had been taken care of, whilst the his broken bones were wrapped in a bandage as they were healed, but rather fragile. All that was left on his face was a thin, lightening-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked the Defense teacher. "Do you know these children?"

Sirius turned to the Headmaster.

"Yes Albus, like I said, they're from the future, like me."

"Right," Dumbledore took out his wand, pointing it into the boys face. "Ennervate."

The boys eyes fluttered open and paused on Dumbledore. Then he gasped and sat up abruptly, trying to get away from the man. If Dumbledore was shocked he didn't show it. The boy pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it in the direction of Professor Dumbledore. His wand arm was quite steady although, when he spoke, his voice shook.

"State your name!" He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school." Dumbledore answered, raising an eye at the boy's supposed _interrogation._

"I meant your _real_ name!" The boy demanded, more anger evident.

"That is my real name. And I wonder why you think it is not mine when there should be no reason for you not to."

"Professor Dumbldore's dead." The boy said, his eyes lowering and his wand arm slacking, before being held directly at Dumbledore's head once again. He thought he heard a small gasp from somewhare in the room, but his eyes never left Dumbledore's.

"What makes you think this?"

"Because I saw it, Snivellus did it," another gasp, and then the boy muttered. "The greasy bastard."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "how can I prove that I am indeed the real Dumbledore?"

"What was Voldemort's real name and what was the first bit of magic he saw from a wizard?" The boy asked quickly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle and it was me setting his wardrobe on fire. Now, who are you?"

The boy sat stunned for a moment then whispered, "Harry Potter."

"Well Harry Potter, until you can be sent back to where you belong, we will need to change your name as I'm sure you know your father is in this time." Dumbledore answered. "I will leave someone from your own time to explain the rest, as me knowing anything that could happen in the future will be quite dangerous, although being smarter than quite a few will, undoubtedly, stop me from changing the past."

And with that said, Dumbledore left the room. Harry leapt from his bed, and ran to the red-head's side. Pointing his wand in her face he said, as Dumbledore had done, "ennervate." The girls eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Harry, she squealed and hugged him, to which he clumsily returned. After a moment, they parted. Then the red-head spoke hurriedly.

"What happened? Where are we? All I remember is that Avada Kedavra curse coming and then you jumping in the way. Then you glowed all white and when I grabbed you everything went dark-"

"Ginny," Harry said, cutting the girl to a hault. "I don't know and we're in Hogwarts but I don't know when."

Ginny was silent for a moment before, "what do you mean, when?"

"I can answer that," Said a familiar voice. The two turned to face the man and more shock covered each of their faces. Harry was the first to find his voice.

"Sirius?"

The man nodded, tears filling his eyes but not flooding over. He opened his arms and Harry threw himself into them in a hug. A moment later they drew away.

"How...?" Harry said, at a loss for words.

"Well..." Began Sirius. "When I fell through The Veil, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on the other side but no one was there anymore-"

"What do you mean 'the other side'?" Harry cut in.

"The other side of The Veil." Sirius answered. "After that I got up and made to leave, thinking the fight had moved out of the Department of Mysteries. Before I could leave, however, I was swooped in on by a bunch of Unspeakables. They thought I was trespassing! Anyway, long story short, I was given a trial but Dumbldore cleared me and then I explained to him who I was and were I was from. Don't worry though," He said at Harry and Ginny's shocked faces. "I didn't tell him anything about the future, just that I'd fallen through The Veil and that now I was here. I came through half a year ago, eighteen years after I fell through The Veil, and Dumbldore offered me the Defense job. Now it's the end of 1976. What year is it in your time?"

It took a few seconds for Harry and Ginny to realise Sirius had asked them a question; they had been trying to absorb everything they had just been told. When they did understand what Sirius had said, Harry replied;

"About a year after your 'death'."

"Hmm," Sirius said thoughtfully, then he snapped out of it. "We need to sort out who you guys are and where you're going to sleep. I'm going to sort it out with Dumbldore that you guys stay in the seventh dormitory since James and Lily are staying in the Head's dorms; they're in their seventh year, by the way. You'll also be having your lessons with them, but you won't be taking the exams so don't worry. This'll be like practise for you guys since they haven't changed the stuff they teach in all these years." Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh. "Plus, I want your father to keep an eye on you, and since he was the first person you saw before you passed out, I can just say Dumbldore wants you to be with someone you know. We're, Dumbledore and I, are going to say you're my son and Ginny is your girlfriend who's come to visit the place I teach with you." At this Harry and Ginny blushed, but made no arguement. Sirius grinned. "Harry, you'll be Harry Orion and Ginny, you'll be Ginny Otter." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What, I'm not very imaginative! Anyway, I'm going to tell Dumbledore you're both Gryffindors so you'll get your timetables (which are the same as Lily and James') tomorrow morning when he explains who you are. It's Saturday today and students will be arriving from their homes tomorrow, as lessons start on Monday. I have Gryffindors and Slytherins first period, so get ready for me! Madame Pomfrey wants you both to stay over night so I'll see you in the morning."

And with that said, Sirius gave them both a hug and left. Harry, suddenly exhausted, fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to the Past

Harry woke up to a weak light, shining down on him through a gap in his bed curtains. It took him a moment to realise that two people were talking next to him. He opened his eyes to see blurry figures. Realising he didn't have his glasses on, Harry groped on his bedside cabinet for them, finally clasping them in his hands and pushing them up his nose onto his face. The two figures turned out to be Sirius and Ginny.

"Good to see you're finally awake 'son'," Sirius said, grinning mischieviously. "I was begining to think we'd have to dump cold water on you to get you up."

"What time is it?" Harry said, shifting into a sitting position.

"About 5o'clock," Ginny answered, checking her watch.

"What!" Harry said, bewildered. "I didn't sleep that long did I?"

"Yeah, well, time-travelling can take a lot out of you," said Sirius.

"The feast is going to begin in a few hours," Ginny said. "So get ready."

"I've got you some school stuff and it's in your dorms. Dumbledore explained who you guys were this morning, and where you'd been sorted. The students who heard will tell the others so everyone will proabably know you're the son of everyone's favourite teacher," Sirius grinned charmingly. "All the girls fancy me, you know!"

Harry snorted before telling them both to "get lost 'cos I need to get dressed!". Sirius and Ginny did so and after about five minutes, Harry was dressed, but not exactly clean. When he left the Hospital Wing with Ginny and Sirius, he headed for the Gryffindor showers. He and Ginny went to shower (separately of course), and when they were clean, they changed into their new school robes, courtesy of Sirius. The Marauders were nowhere in sight as Harry searched his new school trunk for some socks, so he presumed they were off tormenting Snape or other Slytherins. Ginny said she'd "met a nice girl called Mary Mcdonald in the girl's dorms. She says I remind her of Lily, something about 'fiery red-heads'". They both left Gryffindor tower, hair slightly damp, and met Sirius outside, chatting up the Fat Lady.

"Anyway, I'll see you later!" Sirius called over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Siri darling! Come back to me soon!" The Fat Lady called.

"God Sirius, you're such a charmer!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Harry's not," At this the pair blushed. "See! Proof! So I'm guessing you two are together then."

Harry nodded whilst Ginny murmured a small "Yes.".

Sirius grinned and without a word, left the two, muttering something about "lesson plans".

Harry smiled at Ginny and took a hold of her hand. They both walked silently, both content in basking in the other's presence. That was before, when passing round a corner, they bumped into a certain greasy boy. The force of the speed that the boy was going at, caused the three to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid Gryffindors!" The hook-nosed boy said. He was a little older than them but not by much.

Harry looked up, recognising the voice.

"Shut up, you greasy twat!" He said, standing up and taking out his wand.

"You don't want to anger me, pathetic boy!" Snape said.

"Oh, I think I do!" Harry said, hatred coursing through his veins as he remebered what Snape had done to Dumbldore.

"I'm warning you!" Snape sneered.

"Bring it Death Eater!"

Snape let out a roar at the accusation (even though it was true at the time being). Harry wanted nothing more than to blast the creep that had murdered Dumbledore to pieces.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice said, causing Harry and Ginny to turn around, and Snape to curse Harry whilst his back was turned.

"Stupefy!"

Harry flew a few feet backwards, hitting the floor but managing to stay concious. He moaned, sitting up and rubbing his chest where Snape had hit him.

"Hey!" Lily said, who had been the person to have distracted Harry before. "Severus! If you're gunna fight someone younger than you at least have the decency to fight them when they're looking and not got their back to you! And anyway, that's aginst school rules so five points from Slytherin!"

Ginny, after rushing to his side, helped Harry up. He walked forward past Lily and held his wand out in front of him, livid.

"Stop!" Cried Lily. "This isn't the Gryffindor way!" She walked between the two, hands out at each of their chests. Snape egged Harry on from the other side of Lily's hands.

"Yeah, little Gryffie, why don't you be a good boy and do as the Mudblood says!"

"I'll kill you!" Harry yelled, trying to get past Lily but doing so as not to hurt her either.

"Look please, your Professor Orion's kid right? Just leave it, please!" Lily begged.

Looking into the eyes so alike to his own, Harry stopped and turned around, walking back down the corridor. Ginny followed him, grasping his tense arm as Snape shouted abuse from behind. After they'd round a few corners Harry began his rant.

"If it had been anyone but her who'd asked me to stop I wouldn't have!" Harry said angrily.

"I know," Ginny replied, trying to calm Harry down by stroking his fingers that were in her hand.

"I guess I'm just a regular kid when it comes to stuff like this," Harry said, the finger stroking was obviously causing him be less livid. "I'va got to do what my mum says...even if this _is_ the first time I've met her that I can remember." He sighed and slumped onto the floor of the deserted corridor, his back against the wall.

"Oh crap!" Ginny said, looking at her watch. "We're going to be late for the feast!"

The two stood up and ran down the corridor. Luckily, they weren't far from the Great Hall and joined the last few stragglers coming in from the grounds after travelling on the train. They walked along the Hall towards the Gryffindor table. People stared but Harry was used to this and ignored them easily. They walked along the table to the end closest to the staff table, passing Lily as they went. Harry nodded into her direction and she gave a small smile back. He sat down, Sirius directly to his right, waving at him. However, what he didn't notice was The Marauders directly in front of him.

"Hey!" James said. "Did you fight Snivellus this morning?"

Harry looked up shocked. Then his face turned sour.

"I would have done, if Mu-Lily hadn't got in the way!"

"Yeah she's the one who told us about it. did you really take a 'stupefy' and not get knocked out?" Sirius asked impressedly.

"Erm...yeah, it's not that big a deal though, there's a lot worse curses out there." Harry said bashfully.

"Maybe, but that's still a pretty strong curse!" James said in awe.

"Yeah, well it didn't get me full on anyway, so it wasn't as bad." Harry lied.

"Oh, ok then." Sirius said indifferently.

The other two Marauders hadn't said anything yet. With another feeling of hate, Harry looked at Peter who was listening avidly, drinking in every piece of information. The rat wasn't muchof a talker, Harry knew, but Remus was always happy to share his wiseness, so why not today? That was when Harry observed Remus more carefully, noticing he looked tired, although a lot younger than he did in Harry's time. Then Harry remembered the full moon was the next night. He sighed, feeling sorry for the werewolf, but knew his father and his friends would look after him when he transformed. Feeling slightly better, he helped himself to the food that had just appeared in front of him.

"So," Sirius said, surveying Ginny who sat across from him. "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Yes she has," Harry replied. "Me."

"Oh," Sirius said indifferently, "I tried." He shrugged whilst James rolled his eyes at him, grinning apologetically at Harry from across the table. Harry half-smiled back, a sad glint in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by a certain werewolf. However, he was tired and didn't want to get too caught up in other people's affairs, so he let it slip, but kept a small mental note in his head should anything else like this occur.

Soon, the feast was over and Harry and Ginny followed the Marauders to Gryffindor Tower. James left them early to find Lily so they could go to their Heads Tower together.

Harry, Remus and Sirius talked animatedly as they got dressed for bed, Peter agreeing every now and then. Before long, the three were lying in bed, ready for the next days lessons, in which Harry would experience his 'father's' lessons for the first time.


End file.
